An Antidote for Addiction
My forty-third fanfiction. (It's very early at the Loud House. Lana wakes up, yawning, she see's Lola sleeping with her sleeping mask on) LANA: Lola always needs her beauty sleep. So, that leaves me to get breakfast to myself. - Lana said (Lana got out of bed and stretches her back, she slides on the banister and land on the couch) LANA: (to the viewers) You may know why I slide on the banister, it's better than walking on the stairs, and it's faster too. (Lana went to the kitchen and look for something to eat, she look in the freezer for waffles, nothing. She then check in the breadbox to make toast, but no loaves, she check in the pantry, nothing) LANA: Uggh, I can't find anything! - Lana said, agitated (She punches the pantry in anger, and a box of dog biscuits fell on her, she got up and look at the box) LANA: (sighs) I got nothing left to lose. - Lana laments (Lana opens the box and take a dog biscuit out, she tries one and she then devours it) LANA: Eh! Not bad! - Lana said, pleased - These are great! (Lana then begins eating all of the dog biscuits, she then lie on the floor with a full stomach, she rubs it and burps) LANA: That was so good. - Lana said, delighted - (burps) Yeah. FIVE MINUTES LATER (Everyone else wakes up and head downstairs to the kitchen, they find Lana on the floor, with her stomach full) LINCOLN: There you are, Lana. - Lincoln said - We was all looking for you. (Lori then see the empty box of dog biscuits next to her foot, she picks it up) LORI: Lana, did you literally eat all these dog biscuits? - Lori ask LANA: Yep, the whole box. - Lana revealed - I couldn't find anything to eat, so I tried one and they're really good. (Lori shakes the whole box and it's nothing but crumbs) LINCOLN: I was gonna make you all pancakes. - Lincoln said LANA: No need, I already eaten the dog biscuits, but your pancakes are so good, I'll guess I get them a go. - Lana suggested (Lana sits at the dinner table with the others and Lincoln serves them, including himself, each a stack of pancakes, they eat their breakfast) TWENTY MINUTES LATER (Everyone went upstairs to get dressed, Lana puts her hat on and comes out of her room and into Lori's room, Lori put her slip-on shoes on her feet) LORI: Hey, Lana, what can I do for ya? - Lori ask LANA: Can you drive me to the pet store real quick? - Lana ask LORI: Sure, meet me outside near the van in 5 minutes. - Lori accepted LANA: Thanks, Lori! - Lana said happily (Later, in Vanzilla, Lori drives Lana to the pet store and she runs inside the store) CLERK: What can I do for you, sweetie? - a clerk ask LANA: I need dog biscuits! - Lana said - I need them, now! CLERK: Aisle 1, sweetie. - the clerk said (She frantically runs to the first aisle and grab a box of, none other than, dog biscuits. Lana put them on the counter and she give the clerk a $20, she gives Lana a receipt and she runs to the car, Lori looks at the bag) LORI: Dog biscuits, it has to be dog biscuits. - Lori said, annoyed (She then drives the two back home and Lana runs inside, she see Charles with his bowl empty, meaning he's hungry) LANA: Sorry, Charles, these are for me. - Lana claims (Charles winces in sadness, Lana felt sorry and gives the dog a box, she opens it and fill his bowl with dog biscuits) LANA: Eat up, Charles. - Lana said (Lana pets Charles on his head and leaves; In Lana and Lola's room, Lola walks in and see's crumbs all over their floor, she glares at Lana, who's eating a box of dog biscuits) LOLA: Lana, what is the meaning of this?! - Lola said, mad - I just vacuum this floor! LANA: Just having a little snack. - Lana said LOLA: Where the boxes at? - Lola ask (Lola see's the empty boxes on her bed. Enraged, Lola tackles Lana, Lincoln see's this and he runs in there and break them up) LINCOLN: Why are you too are fighting? - Lincoln ask LOLA: Lana got her stupid dog biscuits boxes all over my bed! - Lola said, enraged (Lincoln see's all the empty boxes) LINCOLN: How many you eaten?! - Lincoln ask LANA: I dunno, maybe, two or three boxes. - Lana said (Lincoln and Lola glares at Lana) LANA: Okay, seven boxes! - Lana admitted - Now, if you need me, (pulls out a newspaper) I need to tinkle! (Lana zooms to the bathroom, Lola and Lincoln stare at each other; It shows them cleaning up Lola's room, Lincoln is vacuuming the floor, as Lola is putting all the empty boxes in a waste bin) LOLA: Thanks for helping me cleaning our room, Linky. - Lola said nicely LINCOLN: You're welcome, it's the least I can do. - Lincoln said (Lola and Lincoln hug each other, they walk out of the room to see a trail of crumbs on the floor. Suspicious, the two of them follow the trail downstairs and outside, they find the trail and it leads to the garage, they open it and find Lana eating another box of dog biscuits, they glare at her) LOLA: Are you kidding me?! - Lola ask - You need to stop this! LANA: Hey, I love dog biscuits and that's that! - Lana said (Lana take her boxes and leaves in anger, Lola and Lincoln take the empty boxes and throw them in the trash bin) LOLA: Man, why don't she stop eating these?! - Lola ask, mad LINCOLN: It's Lana, Lola, she loves eating gross and/or weird things, she eats moldy pudding, but she refuses to eat a PJ&Saurekraut sandwich! - Lincoln said, betrayed - Hypocrite. LOLA: (livid) I'm gonna do something about this! - Lola yells in anger LINCOLN: (put his hands on Lola) Calm down, Lola. Calm down. - Lincoln said, calmed - What's the worse that can happen? A WEEK LATER (A bunch of mishaps has happen with Lana's addiction to dog biscuits, Lincoln went to his room and reads a comic, he finds crumbs inside of his comic, as well the other comic books he has, he accidentally inhales and suck up the crumbs, leading him to cough and fall; Lori went downstairs to the living room to watch TV, she reaches for the remote, but it wasn't the remote, it was a wet dog biscuit, she jerks away in disgust, Leni, in her bathrobe, is about to take a shower, she pulls the curtains to find the bathtub full of dog biscuits, she was shocked and fainted. Luna is in her room, looking for a guitar pick, she finds an almost eaten dog biscuit, she sighs and end up using it, but it cut her strings on her guitar, angering Luna. Outside, Luan, in her swimsuit, is sunbathing, she remove her sunglasses and lounge in the pool, she found something in the water and they're dog biscuits in it, she runs in disgust. Lynn is in the kitchen looking for something to drink, she found the blender full of a brown drink, she shrugs and get a glass from the cabinet and pour the drink in it, she took a long sip and she was grossed out, she looks at the counter and found out that the drink is made of, you guess it, dog biscuits, she holds her stomach, rushes to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet, Lucy is writing poems in her room, she finds dog biscuits on her books, she sighs in annoyance, Lola walks in her room and find, once again, many boxes of dog biscuits, this infuriates Lola into throwing the boxes out of the window, she then slip on one of the boxes and fall on the floor. Lisa went to her room for some studying, she finds they're dog biscuits in each of her beakers, she kicks her chair over in anger, and many box of dog biscuits fall on her. Lastly, Lily is looking for her teething ring, she pick something and starts biting on it, she found out it's a dog biscuit, she throws it away and cries in sadness; In Lori and Leni's room, everyone sans Lana and Lincoln, are having a meeting) LORI: This is literally a bad thing, Lana's addiction to dog biscuits has annoyed us, too far! - Lori said, frustrated LENI: Is she turning to a dog? - Leni ask, confused LUNA: (facepalms) No, dude, Lana been eating dog biscuits. - Luna said - She has an addiction. LUAN: She doggone it! - Luan joked (Luan laughs, as the others sigh in annoyance, Lincoln then walks into Lori's room) LINCOLN: Sorry I was late, you guys, I was changing my clothes, because it has crumbs all over them. - Lincoln said (Lincoln then slips on a dog biscuit and fall on his back, he screams) LINCOLN: Ah, dang it! - Lincoln said, agitated LYNN: Oh my gosh, are you alright?! - Lynn ask worried LINCOLN: Yeah, this dog biscuit made me fell. - Lincoln said LOLA: This has gone far enough! - Lola said (Everyone marches to Lana's room, they kicked the door down to find Lana, who is very sick, Lincoln helps Lana on her feet) LINCOLN: Lana, are you okay?! - Lincoln ask, terrified LANA: I think I ate too much. - Lana said - Oh no.... (She grabs a bucket and vomits in it, Lisa checks the label for ingredients) LYNN: What are in these things? - Lynn ask LISA: Well, they're Manganous Oxide, Bacon Fat, Wheat Bran, Folic Acid, and a bunch of other harmful ingredients. - Lisa said - These are very bad for humans and their health. LORI: Call 911, she needs help! - Lori said (At the hospital, Lana, in a hospital gown, is in a hospital bed, she wakes up and see Lincoln and Lola) LANA: Lincoln? Lola? - Lana ask - Where am I? LOLA: You're at the hospital, Lana. - Lola said LINCOLN: You gotten sick from eating dog biscuits. - Lincoln said LANA: Oh, yeah. Lola, Lincoln, I'm sorry for my addiction. - Lana said sadly - I don't know what came over me with those dog biscuits. LOLA: We forgive you, Lola. - Lola said kindly (Lola and Lincoln hugs Lana, Lincoln handed Lana a glass of water, she drinks it) LANA: Thanks, I promise, no more dog biscuits. - Lana claims LOLA: I'm proud of you, Lana. - Lola said, proud LINCOLN: Me too. - Lincoln said, sweet (They hug Lana once more, she sips her water) A MONTH LATER (Everyone is watching TV in the living room, Lori walks in through the front door) LORI: Hey, guys, we have a visitor from the hospital. - Lori said LANA: (walks in) Hey, guys. - Lana said - I'm back from the hospital. LINCOLN: Lana! - Lincoln said, happy (Lincoln runs to Lana and hugs her) LINCOLN: It's good to have you back, Lana. - Lincoln said sweetly LANA: It's good to be back, Lincoln. - Lana said nicely - C'mon, let's watch TV. (Everyone watch TV) LUNA: It's good to see you not eating dog biscuits, dudette. - Luna said LANA: Thanks, I'm gonna leave them to Charles. - Lana said - Speaking of Charles... (Lana has a dog biscuit and toss it to Charles, he jumps and ate his treat, Lana rubs Charles' head and walk away) LANA: I'm gonna get something from the kitchen, be right back. - Lana informed LORI: Okay, Lana. - Lori said (Lana walks in the kitchen and to the fridge) LANA: (to the viewers) I've learn my lesson, my addiction to dog biscuits can annoy my sisters and brother, but I given up and now, I'm over dog biscuits. (She has a peanut butter and saurekraut sandwich and checks if no one is looking and she take a bite of the sandwich) LANA: That's so good. - Lana said, joyed LINCOLN: (walks in with his sandwich) Is it, Lana. - Lincoln said - I knew you like them. LANA AND LINCOLN: Cheers. - they both said (They clink their sandwiches, Lana and Lincoln eat their sandwiches and they each burp, they share a laugh with each other) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud